Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-32966579-20181006133913
I dont know why nobody talk about this all out. But I gotta be truly honest. This particular Just Dance game, meant to celebrate the 10th installment, which they barely acknowledge, failed to deliver. And here’s why; First and foremost, songs aren’t actually top priority to me since a lot of people like different things. And not everyone is gonna like every song. But this list is boring. Basing on mainstream 2018 songs, only finesse, No tears left to cry, one kiss, Toy, mad love, and unfortunately Dame gu cosita. You know it’s bad when you add songs like “really this?” song, “jus to add one k-pop” song, and the meme song. And to top it all off, they’d add good songs with bad execution of covers, censorship, and choreo. Though it justifiable since this year barely leaves a mark on the music industry. And keep in mind that music before was experimental in 2000s. Different lay out of verse, chorus and music can alter a the dance, meaning comparing something like In the summertime and Blow your mind, the first one is more creative sorry Choreo. Well duh it’s gonna priority. What I hate when people say, “oh my gosh It’s terrible” because they don’t know how rhythm works. Who was expecting Shape of you, with repetitive music with a slow jam deserves a fast dance? Sure just dance has some questionble dances, but Sugar? This dance was a big hit, but giving bland background, choreo and characters they don’t appeal to me. SL choreos this year, some failed, some tried, some did great. Theme and background is my main argument here. I hate people saying, “what! that theme! that doesn’t make any sense, I HATE IT!” Go die because you don’t know creativity. A theme isn’t what makes every song keeps them form being parallel to one other. If the song has no theme and has no title is based it on. Ubisoft usually do something’s crazy and I love it. But the every so growing toxic fanbase keeps saying “more extremes, no stupid choreos, more challenge” the company will answer that with bland electronic song songs with similar lay out of verse and chorus. My point is if they keep doing the same thing, and be less creative and less fun for most dancers, just for the hardcore dancer fans. Then every song has to have the same theme and background what appeals more before. I am genuinely sad that Dame it cosita now since it was different, has an original theme, and likable character. Conclusion: stop requesting more extreme (three will do for each game) since they become bland fast paced dances very fast (no pun intended). Don’t judge, on what they do on being creative since the most crazy theme song are the more likable ones. I bet that’s why people hate just dance 2017 because all of them were different and some have no origin themes. But you know? what im cool with it.